


Kinktober: Day 18

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [18]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Cock Worship /Frottage





	Kinktober: Day 18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grendoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendoc/gifts).

“Let me.”

“Yeah.” Murdoc liked that idea. He gave up trying to pry his fly open and collapsed back into the sofa cushions. “Yeah, you do it.”

Grendel knelt between his legs, practiced fingers making short work of Murdoc’s zipper. He was halfway hard, the shape of his semi visible through garish plaid boxers but not yet standing at attention. Grendel buried his face in the sparse hair below Murdoc’s navel, kissing him through the thin fabric.

Murdoc cuffed him lightly across the back of the head, mussing his hair even further. “Don’t tease.”

Grendel had no intention of doing so. Neither of them had the patience for it. He slipped a finger down Murdoc’s waistband and pulled, baring his favorite toy. It was easy enough to stuff it all in his mouth in one go, the head tucked neatly into his cheek and lips carefully shielding everything from the harsh scrape of teeth. He let out a contented sigh.

Murdoc was growing in his mouth, cock hardening and veins beginning to bulge under his tongue, and Grendel couldn’t help but give him a gentle suck, coaxing more blood south and drawing a surprised grunt from Murdoc. Precome flooded his mouth, drowning his tongue with the warm, familiar taste of arousal, and Grendel’s stomach tightened of its own will.

“Love your cock,” he mumbled, words muffled and barely intelligible.

“Not as much as I love yours.”

Grendel grimaced, teeth briefly grazing sensitive skin as he freed his mouth for a moment. “Trade me.”

“What, an’ take away all your fun?” Murdoc stubbed his cigarette out on his jeans, lit another, inhaled. “Can’t tell me you don’t love being right where you are.”

He wasn’t wrong. Grendel flashed him a crooked grin and repositioned himself, switching from kneeling to sitting on the hardwood floor. Murdoc's balls, now in his face, were tempting, hard to ignore, but they weren't what he was after at the moment. He ducked his head, lifted Murdoc's cock with the flat of his tongue, and pulled it back into his mouth. 

Murdoc had hardened significantly in the last minute, enough to begin to put Grendel's carefully controlled gag reflex to the test. Grendel didn't mind. He liked the challenge. Swallowing hard, he pressed Murdoc's shaft up into the roof of his mouth, tongue keeping him firmly in place against his ridged hard palate. At this angle he could tip his head back about fifteen degrees and eliminate any resistance at the back of his throat, but there was no fun in that. He leaned forward instead, pressing Murdoc's cock tight up against the entrance to his windpipe once, then again, and again as he started to bob his head. 

Murdoc's hand came to rest on Grendel's neck. He knew better than to try to take control, knew better than to push or pull or thrust into the warm, willing mouth around him. He'd learned the hard way, but he knew now. The skin-to-skin contact was appreciated on both ends more than either man would ever willingly admit, a tiny stutter in Grendel's rhythm the only indication of such. 

Tongue working double time, Grendel swallowed around Murdoc's crown once, then again. He knew the man's head was sensitive, doubly so when he was exposed like this with nothing between him and Grendel's hot, insistent mouth. He flattened his tongue and squashed Murdoc's tender glans against the roof of his mouth as hard as he could without hurting him, earning himself a quiet groan, a heavy throb, and another flood of precome. It was his first meal of the day, and his mouth was watering for more. 

"Want your come, 'Doc."

"Better get to work, then." Murdoc shifted his hips, cock swinging in Grendel's face. 

Grendel planted a series of messy kisses on the base of his shaft, working his way upwards and using just enough tongue to have Murdoc twitching in his face. He finally reached his head again, tongue flicking over the slit a few times in rapid succession, then opened his mouth wide, pressed forward, and swallowed Murdoc's entire shaft in one smooth motion. 

"_Fuck, take it— _" The pop of his crown entering Grendel's throat was enough to bring Murdoc to the edge, and the swallow that followed close behind pushed him over. He came hard, pulsing in Grendel's tight throat as his balls drew up and emptied themselves. One last long, hard suck pulled the few remaining drops from him, Grendel pulling back painfully slowly until Murdoc's crown was the only thing between his lips. He licked his slit one last time, then released him with a wet pop. 

A tired but content Grendel licked his lips, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and let his forehead fall forwards onto Murdoc's thigh. 

Murdoc ruffled the soft curls at the back of his neck, then wrinkled his nose. “You smell.”

“You know I just came from work, dickhead. Want me to leave you here and go shower?”

“Didn’t say you smell _ bad_." Murdoc patted the cushions next to him. "C'mere."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
